Operation Swan
by Phoenix900
Summary: Emma Swan is in love with Regina Mills, but Regina's with Robin thinking that is Regina's Happy Ending. What is it's not Regin's happy ending? What if her Happy Ending is with Emma Swan? I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Emma Swan sat in the corner of the Granny's Diner staring into space. All she keeps on thinking about was Regina Mills. She didn't hear her friend Ruby calling her

"Emma?" "Earth of Emma..." "EMMA!"  
Emma jumped a bit and turned to her friend.

"Oh- hey Ruby," she says.

"Everything okay?" Ruby asked as she put down a cheeseburger with French fries and a coke. Emma smiled,

"Yeah everything's okay." Although on the inside, she was not okay.

"I know you're not okay," replied Ruby. "But, let me know when you are ready to tell." Emma stared at her best friend and smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma whispered. Ruby smiled and went back to work.

Emma sat there while eating her cheeseburger. To her, the cheeseburger didn't taste like they normally do. Her thoughts about Regina were from the first time they met after bringing Henry home. When she saw Regina, she find her beautiful, a hard-working mother, and a brave person. When they first met each other, Regina hated her and Emma "hated" her back. However, Emma was in loved with her since they met. She didn't realized that till their son, Henry Mills was pulled out of the mine and the family stayed with their son. That was when Emma really knew that she was in love with Regina Mills.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts, when the diner bell rung. She turned around and saw Regina with Robin, her soul mates, and Robin's little son, Roland. Regina Mills was smiling at Robin. Emma smiled sadly and wished that it was her, that could make Regina smiles. Regina looked up and saw Emma sitting in corner booth. She went over.

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina greeted.

"You know my name is Emma right, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked.

"You know my name is Regina right, Sheriff?" Regina responded back.

"Hey Regina," Emma greeted.

"Hello Emma," Regina greeted back. "I see that you're still not eating green." Regina looked at Emma's food. Emma smiled at Regina.

"Come on, you like to try," Emma said. Regina scrunched her nose.

"You wish," she responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner, of course" Emma answered with a smile. Regina raised her eyebrow. "I didn't feel like making myself a home-cooked meal. What are you doing here?" Regina turned and around and saw Robin looking at the menu, while Roland was coloring.

"Having dinner with Robin and Roland," she answered. She didn't see Emma smiled sadly.

"Where's Henry," Emma asked Regina.  
"At a sleepover," Regina answered.  
"Okay. Well, I must get going. Have papers to fill out," Emma said suddenly. "Enjoy your dinner, Madame Mayor." Emma got out of her seat and left a $20 for the dinner.

"Regina, Emma," Regina said.

"Are you really going to the station?" Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah, I need to finish filling out the papers."

"Enjoy your evening, Miss Swan. Do go home early," Regina insisted.

"Emma, Regina," Emma corrected her. Regina nodded her head.

Regina went back to Robin and Roland, while Emma left the diner. Before, she closed the door; she looked back at Regina and saw her talking to Robin and Roland. 'One day.' Emma thought to herself.

Unknown to both of them, Ruby Lucas was watching the interaction between Emma and Regina. _Oh Emma, I hope you get your happy ending._

She quickly called Henry,

"Hey Henry, you were right. Emma has feelings for her. Regina maybe."

"Thanks Ruby, Operation Swan is just getting started," Henry replied on the phone. Ruby hung up and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I hope you are enjoying my fanfiction. Please give me reviews so I could know whether I should continue writing or not and please please give me ideas on a conversation that Emma and Regina should have. Also, give me tips for ways I can improve this story plot line. Thanks and Enjoy! ~Phoenix900**

 **P.S~ I don't own the Once Upon A Time Characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Emma had been going to Granny's Diner for the past few days to have her dinner. Though, she knows that she should stop and have a home-cooked meal with her parents, but she always wanted to see if Regina's will be there with Robin, Roland, and sometimes their son, Henry. Henry is a teenager and like to hang out with his friends instead of his family, which she and Regina completely understand. They want their son to have a round life. So far, Emma had not been seeing Regina at the diner. 'She's probably eating at home with her happy ending,' Emma thought to herself. She continued eating her cheeseburger and fries with root beer.

"Hi ma," Henry said to her as he sat down across from her.

"Geez kid, don't scare me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack!" Emma said annoyed at Henry for scaring her.

"You're going to get a heart attack, if you continue to eat the dinner you're eating right now," he retorted back pointing to Emma's dinner. Emma glared at Henry at his remark while Henry chuckled.

"So... What are you doing?" Henry asked looking bored.

"I'm eating dinner?" Emma answered. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" Emma paused, "Better question, what are 'you' doing here?"

"I want to hang out with my ma," answered Henry. Emma looked at him and saw his whole face full of mischievous. His smile with a smirk and his eyes are filled with hope and mischievous.

"Uh oh, I feel like something happened and you're involved in it," Emma said looking at her son suspiciously.

"It's not something I did, it's something that is going to happen," Henry explained.

"Henry..." Emma said slowly.

"What?" Henry asked innocently looking at Emma.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked back.

"Nothing," answered Henry.

"Henry Daniels Mills." Emma said his full name. Henry groaned.

"You just sounded like my mom," he explained.

"Sometimes, I have to," Emma explained.

"Do you really mean that, Miss Swan," someone said. Emma jumped didn't realized that Regina was hearing the full conversation. She didn't see Regina coming in the diner and seeing Henry and Emma at the corner of the diner.

"Sh...Shoot," Emma said changing the word after the raised eyebrow that Regina had given her. "Uh- hey Regina. What are you doing here?"

"Thank you for watching your mouth, Miss Swan," Regina said. "I'm here because I didn't feel like cooking."

"Where are Robin and Roland?" Emma asked.

"Forest with the Merry Men," answered Regina.

"You want to join us?" Emma asked pointing to herself and Henry.

"Sorry, I can't. I was going to leave anyway to hang out with my friends," Henry backed out of the request.

"No thank you. I'm just getting on the go and then heading home," Regina answered.

"Oh okay," Emma said sadly. She tries not to be saddened by the decline of requests. Henry saw this and had an idea.

"Mom, you should eat here. I don't want you to be alone at home," Henry said.

"Henry, I couldn't. I don't want to bother Miss- Emma here," Regina tries to convince her- their son.

"I'm not going to be there and I don't want you to eat by yourself," Henry explained. "Please? For me?" Regina gave a sigh and gave in. No one can resist their son's pleas.

"Okay. If you don't mind Emma, may I join you for dinner?"

"Sure, not a problem," Emma said happily.

"Awesome. I'm going to go and hang out with my friends. Mom and ma, have a wonderful dinner," said Henry. He gave his mothers a kiss on their cheeks, then left. On his way out, without his mom and ma seeing, he gave Ruby a nod. She nodded back.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi Guys! I am very sorry that I have not been updating Operation Swan. I am still new to this whole thing. Right now, I am working on a conversation between Emma and Regina. They are at the diner and are having dinner due to Henry's request. If you having any suggestions, I'm all ears! Thanks! I already have one suggestion. Please, do not worry; I am not ABANDONING this fanfiction. I'm having a writer's block. Thanks and Enjoy! ~Phoenix900


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. YAY! I completed chapter three. Sorry that it took a while, I didn't mean to have it this long of an update. Once again, I do not own Once Upon A Time characters. Also, please excuse my grammatical errors. I tend to miss something, etc. However, you guys are smart, so I believe that you know what I'm saying. School's is starting soon, so... I may not be able to update a lot. But, don't worry, I will update!**

 **Thank You and Enjoy! ~Phoenix900**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Emma and Regina sat at Granny's Diner in silence. Both of them couldn't bring up a conversation. This was one of their moments that they have nothing to say. Thankfully, Ruby came by and ended the silence.

"So... The usual Emma?" She asked.

"Yes, Please. Thanks, Ruby," answered Emma. Ruby nodded her head though the two ladies sitting across weren't paying attention to Ruby as she walked away.

Emma and Regina couldn't for once, think of a conversation to make. Regina didn't know what to, while Emma didn't know how to start a conversation to the woman she fell in love with since the day they met each other with "hatred". Regina cleared her throat.

"How's work at the station?" She asked.

Emma being back on earth replied, "Work is... Fine. No interesting case yet and I'm trying to keep it that way. However, my boss is giving me too much paper work!"

Regina chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to talk to your boss?"

"Yeah sure. Tell her that Emma is completely in love with her, but can't be with her because she is with her supposedly soul mate..." She mumbled. As soon as she said that, her face became red. She closed her eyes for five seconds and then looked up across from her.

Regina was shocked. She trying to gather all the things that Emma had said there. Did she hear clearly? Was Emma in love with her?

"Regina?" Emma asked nervously. "You're freaking me out... Say something."

"I... Uh... I'm sorry. I got to go," Regina said quickly as she got up and rushed for the door.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled after her. She is still shocked after what she accidentally told Regina. Her secret. Regina heard her calling after her, but she needs to go to sort this out.

Emma sat down in her booth staring into space. 'You idiot! Why did you have to do that? She's going to hate me! Now she's not going to want to talk to me.' She thought to herself.

Unknown to both of them, Ruby Lucas was watching them. She's on the phone with Henry.

"How'd it go?" Henry asked.

"Not well," Ruby replied shaking her head though Henry couldn't see her. "Emma accidentally admitted to Regina that she is in love with her. She just left and now Emma is sitting by herself."

Henry sighed, "Okay, great now I got to fix this. Operation Swan let's go. Bye Ruby."

"No problem and keep me posted," Ruby said.

"Okay," Henry replied. He hung up.

Ruby sighed. 'Emma what are you going to do?'


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! My school started last Wednesday. I'm going to try to update whenever I can. I think I have 2-3 more chapters. I'm not sure yet. I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction even with some grammatical errors. Like I said in the previous update, you guys are smart and you can figure it out. Once again, _This is my very first fanficiton ever. So please, go easy on me! I have other ideas for other fanfiction, I don't know the whole plot._**

 **I do not own the Once Upon A Time characters!**

 **Review and Comments would be much appreciated.**

 **Thank You and Enjoy!~Phoenix900**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Regina was rushing out the door. She did hear Emma calling after her, but she wants to go home to sort this out. She got into her Mercedes Benz and drove home, trying not to go over the speed limit. She was gripping her steering wheel so hard, that her knuckles were turning white. She parked in her driveway, got out and went to her office.

 _Emma Swan, The Savior, my formerly sworn enemy's daughter, is in love with me!_ Regina thought to herself vey loudly. _How is that possible?!_ As soon as she thought that, she realized that they have been hanging more than they usually do. They have a movie night every Friday with or without Henry. With Henry they would watch Marvel movies and without their son, they watch movies that does not involve in superheroes. When Henry falls asleep, they wake him up and have him go to his room. Henry says night to them. After Henry going upstairs, they watch a different movie. Throughout the movie, Regina moves closer to Emma and has her head on her shoulder. Emma's right arm is protectively wrapped around she shoulders. Sometimes, they would fall asleep next to each other into the Saturday morning. Then, they pretend as if nothing had happened. Also, Emma is hanging out at Regina's house more than she spends time her parents and her brother, Neal.

As she's thinking about this, she realized that she like to hang out with Emma. Ever since returning back from Neverland, she and Emma have been on a good term, and split there spending time with their son Henry. As that grew, Regina would invite Emma over and enjoy their time together. Now a day, it seems to everyone beside her and Emma, they are more than just friends.

"I can't fall in love with Emma. I'm in love with Robin," Regina says to herself. She realized that she never fell in love with Robin. Robin is always in Storybrooke forest with his son, Roland. They don't hang out as often as they use to. She realized that she wanted to be with Robin because she wanted to feel wanted and Robin gave her that.

"Mom! I'm home," Regina heard Henry calling out to her. She went out of the office and greeted her son.

"Hello dear. How was your evening?" Regina asked after giving him a kiss on top of his head.

"Hanging out with Ava and Nick was great! How was dinner with Ma?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He looked up and saw his mother tense up.

"It was... Fine. Thank you for asking," Regina answered Henry.

"You hesitated," Henry responded.

"I beg you pardoned?" Regina asked.

"The dinner was not fine, mom. You hesitated," Henry replied. "What happened?" Regina took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"Emma said something that caught me by a surprise, that's all," Regina responded.

"What did she say?" Henry curiously asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that she told me that she is in love with me?" Regina asked.

"Mom," Henry paused. "Have you seen two together and what it's like?" He took a breath. "Do you love her back?"

"I don't know. I love Robin," answered Regina. Henry gave her a 'really?' Look. "Yes? No? Yes? I don't know!"

"How about this? When you're with Robin, what do you feel?" Henry tried a different approach. Regina was not expecting that question.

"When I'm with Robin, I feel... Wanted, though I feel like there was no love in it. He was always with Roland and his merry men," Regina answered her son's question.

"Okay, when you're with Emma, what do you feel," Henry asked. Regina gave a small smile without realizing it. She replied,

"When I'm with Emma, I feel that anything can happen, I feel like we know about each other more than we know about ourselves. I feel safe, when she's with me..." Regina answered.

"And?" Henry asked knowing that there are more reasons. Regina gave a sigh.  
-"When she's around, she always challenges back and I like that because that shows that she doesn't back down, despite me being THE 'Evil Queen'. I like how she doesn't show hatred towards me when the rest of the town shows it. It shows that she really know the real me. Like how I know the real Emma too," Regina explained. As she was explaining to Henry, she couldn't stop smiling; everything she says about Emma makes her world a lot brighter.

Henry smiled widely and his mother's realization. Yes! _Operation: Swan_ is going according to plan.

"Now this question," Henry said slowly, "Do you love her?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Emma," Regina answered truthfully. When she finished, she couldn't stop smiling after declaring to Henry. Her shoulders became a lot lighter than it was this evening. "You're not mad are you?"

"Henry chuckled, "No mom, I'm not mad. I am very happy! We get to be a one big family." Regina smiled and her son's excitement.

"Yes. We get to be a one big happy family now," she said quietly.

"Well, I have to go to bed, now," Henry said breaking the silence.

"You go on up. I need to think some more. I'll be in the living room, for a bit," Regina replied.

"Okay," Henry responded. "Night mom." Henry gave her mother a hug, while Regina gave a kiss on top of his head. Henry went right up to his room and go to sleep.

"I need a drink," Regina said out loud, although no one heard her. When she got her drink, she went back to the living room. She sat in her chair and think about what had happened during dinner. 'I'm in love with Emma Swan' Regina thought to herself. If someone told her that 5 Years before, she would be laughing and saying they are crazy!

"Emma Swan," Regina said out loud before she went to bed.

On the other side of the town, Emma Swan is talking to her mother, Snow White.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!, I am so so so sorry for not updating soon enough. School had started and my teachers love to give my classmates and I a lot of homework!**

 **On a happy side, here is your Chapter Five from Operation Swan. I hope you like it. Reviews and Tips are welcome. I am happy to hear rom you guys. Thank you so much for supporting this!**

 **Thank You and Enjoy!** **~Phoenix900**

 **P.S. I do not own the Once Upon A Time Characters**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Emma Swan did not move from her spot after Regina left. She couldn't believe that she admitted her feeling towards Regina. 'You idiot! Why did you have to admit your feelings?! You were able to keep it for this long time. Why now?' Emma thought to herself. She was angry at herself. At first, she's not happy that she had admitted her feeling. But, after thinking for a while, she felt relieved. She felt that some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now, hopefully,

Regina will respond to her confession.

Emma got up, left a $20 on the diner table, and left the diner. Thankfully she didn't see anyone, so she was able to leave. She got into her yellow bug car. As she was driving to her parents' apartment, she got flashbacks of her moments with Regina. She laughed when she remembered Regina saying she hates her car and calls it, "Death Trap". Even though Regina doesn't like it, she sat in it with Emma for a stakeout one time. Emma talked about Henry and his time in NYC.

Another flashback came; it was their movie nights together. They always stay at the end of the couch with Henry on the floor in between, but they always end up leaning against each other in the middle. She enjoy movie nights, they're home and away from the town. Regina is carefree and relax more then being in public.

Her most painful moment was having to leave town when Peter Pan enacted the curse. She just found her parents and wasn't ready to leave them. But, most of all, she couldn't tell Regina her love for her. She was heartbroken that she couldn't spend anytime with Regina for who knows what and having Regina spending time with Henry. Henry is very precious to both of them.

If it wasn't for Henry, Emma would not have met Regina at all. She's glad that she met Regina. She gets to see just Regina, not "Evil Queen" to which all the people in the town called her. Emma never met the Evil Queen. She only met Regina. Though, she wishes that people would stop giving her looks. It's the past. It's time for people to get over of what Regina had done in the Enchanted Forest. But, only Emma can speak for herself.

Emma parked the bug in front of her parents' apartment. She keeps reminding herself that she and Henry (when sleeping over) need their own apartment. Emma staying with her parents, now that's weird. They're close in age, but still it's weird.

Emma went up to her room. She lied down on her bed and thought about dinner. At first, she's happy that she confessed, but now she's thinking about it and wished that she had not said it at all. What if Regina won't want to be her friend with her anymore? After how far they have come from hate to best friend.

Emma must've fell asleep without knowing because the next she thing she knows is that she felt her mother waking her up.

"Emma, sweetie, its time for you wake up. It's 10 o'clock," Mary Margaret said attempting to wake her daughter up.

"mmm... Five more minutes please..." Emma mumbled. It took a second until she remembered what happened last night. "REGINA!" She shot out of the bed, almost hitting her mom in the forehead.

"Easy there," MM said. "Why did you say Regina?"

Emma gave a sigh. "Henry insisted that Regina have dinner with me at the diner last night, because he was hanging out with his friends and Robin and his son were in the forest with their Merry Men. I said something really stupid. And we didn't even have dinner yet!"

"What did you say?" MM asked.

"I told her that I was in love with her. We were talking about work and I was complaining. We were talking in third person," Emma explained. She looked up and waited for a shocked face, instead she got a knowing face. "What?"

"Emma... The whole town basically knows that you love Regina..." MM said hesitantly.

"Wait, you're not angry? Not even shocked?" Emma had to ask.

"Sweetie, you're an adult, you make your own choices now. Even though, Regina and I were sworn enemies in the past, but now we're friend. If someone told me that we would be friends many years ago, I would say that they're crazy, but look where we are. You two were enemies in the past, but now you're friends. Now you have to decide whether you and Regina want to go farther than being as friends," MM explained. She looked at her daughter and could see confusion on her face. She, like many other parents wants their daughters and/or sons to be happy. Before she and Regina became friends, she would not allow Emma to be with Regina. But, now she can see Regina being happy with Emma without her knowing it. There's this type of calmness like MM is with David.

"Mom, I can't... I practically ruined our friendship," Emma tried to explain to her mother and then she mumbled to herself, "Darn you, Emma!"

"But you can fix it. You still have time. There's always hope when it is needed," MM using her hope speech. "Do you love her?"

"More than anything," Emma answered without hesitation. "I realized that I fell in love with her after Henry was rescued from the mine. She is my happy ending, mom. But I'm not her's. Her's is with Robin."

"There's always hope. Wait for her. Meet her halfway. You took your turn, now it's Regina's turn," MM said. "One question though, do you feel happy that you confessed."

Emma wasn't expecting that question at the time, but she smiled and answered, "Yeah. I'm happy that I told her. Now some weights have lifted from my shoulder. Thank you, mom."

"Always, Emma," MM said and gave a hug to her daughter. _Regina, you better answer soon!_ MM said to herself in her head.

Emma took her mother's advice and didn't bother Regina. She had spent the day with Henry. They spent the day with walking and going to the park to relax. Unknown to both of them, Regina is in the park and thinking about her conversation with Henry last night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Next chapter is finally here! I'm sorry that I have taken so long. I would like to wish you and family a Happy Thanksgiving. Be thankful for what you have. My writer's block is gone for now. YAY! I do not own Once Upon A Time characters, setting, etc.**

 **I would like to give credit to realJane91. She helped me write this chapter with her awesome ideas. So realJane91 thank you so much!**

 **Thank You and Enjoy! ~Phoenix900**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Regina woke up the next day with the sunlight shining on her through the window. She got out of her bed, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went to make herself a cup of coffee and breakfast. As she's eating breakfast, she thought about Emma and Henry. They both are very precious to her and they are the only who can make her truly smile after her first love, Daniel had died. Robin was an exception for a little bit. Speaking of Robin, she plans to go visit Robin to break things off. When she finished with her breakfast, she got into her Black Mercedes Benz and drove to the forest in Storybrooke. **(I don't really know the name as you can see. If anyone knows, please let me know!)** She parked towards the end of the forest and walked to place where the Merry Men are staying at.

As she got closer to the Merry Men, she's getting very nervous. _I hope Robin is going to take this well,_ Regina thought. It was Roland who first as her,

"Re-gina!" Roland yelled with joy and ran to her. Regina picked him up. She couldn't resist a little boy. Who couldn't resist him? Regina chuckled as she lift Roland up and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Roland," Regina responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Roland answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with your father," she responded. "Is he around?"

"Yes! My daddy is home,"Roland answered. "Let me go get him." Regina put down Roland and he ran to the big tent to get his father. A second later, Roland and Robin came out of the tent together.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" Robin asked surprisingly. He went to give her a kiss, but it landed on the cheek at the last second.

"Hello, Robin. May I speak with you privately?" she asked.

"Of course," Robin answered. He led Regina back to the tent and told his fellow men out. "What's the matter?"

Regina gave a sigh, _Well, here goes nothing. I have to break up with him. My happy ending is not with him. My happy ending is with Emma and our son, Henry_. "I'm sorry, but we're not going to work. I want to end it." She felt relieved after saying that. She looked at Robin after five seconds. Robin gave a sigh.

"I have a feeling that you were going to say that," Robin said, "Is this about Emma?" Regina was shocked after hear that.

"Y-you kn-know

"Regina..." Robin gave a sigh, "Regina... I've seen the way you've looked at Emma. It's not the same with me. You try to not show it, but I can see it." Regina gave a guilty look at Robin.

"I'm sorry, Robin," Regina said, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay. I will still care for you. You have moved on and I have to move on too," Robin explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Robin nodded his head, "Thank you Robin. Can we still stay as friend?"

"Yeah sure," Robin responded, "So since, our break up is official, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure right now. I want to confess to Emma, but I'm not sure she'll accept it now," Regina answered hesitantly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Robin, "The last time I've seen you with Emma she seemed happy to me." Regina gave a sigh.

"My confession to her is going to be sudden because yesterday, she confessed to me accidentally and I ran out on her. I didn't realize that I was in love with her until Henry told me."

"Take my advice, go and tell her. Tell her about all the time that you have spent with her and your son, Henry. The whole town knows that Emma is crazy in love with you. I am happy for you, Regina."

"Thank you, Robin. I needed that." Regina gave Robin a friendly hug and said her goodbye.

As she head to her car, she sent a quick text to one of her best friend, Kathryn.

 _Hey Kathryn. You busy?_

 _As of now, nope. Frederick is out with Alexandra. What's up?_ Regina waited a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts together and then responded to Kathryn's text.

 _I need to talk to you. Could you meet with me at the park? Usual spot?_

 _Everything okay? I'll meet you there._

 _Everything is great... actually. See you soon._ Regina gave a sigh. _Step number one: break up with Robin. Check._ She put her phone into her pocket and go into her car to drive to the park.

When Regina got to the bench with the water in front her, Kathryn was already there. she slowly approached her. All of the sudden, she got very nervous. She didn't show it of course, but she was very nervous. She wasn't sure of how Kathryn will take the news.

"Hello Kathryn," Regina greeted.

"Hey Regina," she greeted back. She got of the bench and gave Regina a hug to which she responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?

"I'm happy to see you," Kathryn responded. "Everything's okay? You seemed urgent when you want to talk."

"Everything is going to be okay... I hope," Regina answered slowly. "Here's goes nothing... I was just with Robin and we... we broke up."

"What happened?" Kathryn asked Regina.

"Last night, Henry insisted that I have dinner with Emma at the Diner. So we did and she..." she paused. "And she told me that she's in love with me." Regina looked at Kathryn waiting for her reaction. She expected shock and surprised, but instead she saw her friend, smiling at her.

"She finally confessed," said Kathryn. "About time!

"You too?" Regina groaned. "Does the whole town knows?" Kathryn nodded her head, still smiling like crazy.

"Yep!" Kathryn emphasize the 'P'. "You guys aren't very subtle." Regina looked down at the ground and gave a small smile.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What?"

"About the confession!"

"Tell her that you love her back."

"I can't.'

"Why not?" asked Kathryn.

"She'll think I'm only saying that I love her because she told me that she loves me," Regina explained. "When I'm with Emma, I can be myself. She does not see me as "The Evil Queen." I don't have to put on a mask to hide my emotions. She understands me more than I understand myself. The same things go with her. I don't see her as the "Savior", I only see her as Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother. I understand her more than she understands herself."

"Well tell her that," said Kathryn. "You have to tell her that. If you want her to understand you... You have to tell her why you love her- no let me finish," When seeing Regina wanting to interrupt, "Emma may wait for a while, but she's going to give up knowing that you don't feel the same way about her. If you want to stay as friend, tell her that. She's going to understand. If you want to be more than friends, tell her that. She loves you dearly Regina. Everyone in the town knows it. Don't be afraid. I know I'm going to sound like Snow, but there's hope. You deserve a second chance. Be with her and Henry. They are you family. You have family and friends. Embrace it." Regina looked at Kathryn with tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you," Regina said softly. "I guessed I need that." Kathryn gave Regina a hug.

"Now no more crying, go talk to Emma and tell her," Kathryn said. Regina gave a smile at her best friend. She saw Kathryn looking past and she turned around. She saw the woman whom, they were just talking about with their son, Henry looking at them.

"Regina?"

"Mom?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I can't believe it! Chapter Seven is done! Yay! I feel so proud and good of myself. I finished writ** **ing this last night and I promised someone (realJane91) that I would update it. I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction despite the grammatical errors Sorry! Please give me reviews because I want to hear what you guys think**

 **Thanks and Enjoy! ~Phoenix900**

 **P.S~ I do not own Once Upon A Time characters, pleaded, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Regina?"  
"Mom?"

To say that Regina was surprised to see her Emma and their son was an understatement. She saw Kathryn looking past her and they saw Emma and Henry looking at them. _Oh no! I hope that Emma and Henry did not hear what I had just said. How much did they hear? Are they going to be mad? I know that Henry is going to be happy, but is Emma? Is she angry? What did I just do?!_ Thought Regina. She was basically screaming in her head to run. But, knowing Regina, she does not run. She fights whatever it is.

"Hello Emma and Henry. How are you?" Kathryn greeted them. "Well, I must get going. Time to go see my daughter and Frederick. Who knows what Frederick did." She stood up and waved goodbyes to Emma and Henry. "Bye Regina." Unfortunately, neither of the, heard her. Sudden, Henry realized what's going on and wants his parents to talk to each other. _Maybe they'll realize that they've been chasing each other and need to stop and tell each other that they love Escher other!_ Henry thought.

"Wait! I need to speak with you," Henry said. Kathryn turned stopped and waited for him. Henry kissed both of his mother's goodbyes and continued walking with Kathryn.

Now that Henry and Kathryn left, they both came back to reality. What a coincidence. Regina looked around Kathryn and Henry walking away, leaving her and Emma by themselves. She looked back at Emma. She was wearing her infamous clothes. White tank top with her infamous red leather jacket on top, skinny jeans, and high lace brown boots. Regina blushed as she looked up and down of Emma Swan. She looked back into a pair of bright green eyes. She blushed even more after maintaining eye contact. Emma smirked when seeing the effect her eyes have on Regina.

"Like what you're see?" Emma smirked. Regina tried to say something, but all she did was stutters and that made her face even redder. She calmed down a bit and replied,

"That depends, Regina said. Emma raised her eyebrows. "Do you like what you see?" That made

Emma stutters and got her face red. Regina smirked. _Payback!_

"I didn't know you were in the park," Emma said.

"I wanted to talk to Kathryn," Regina responded. "Did you hear the conversation?" Emma shook her head.

"Nope. What was it about?"

"Nothing!" Regina yelled out of nowhere. She was surprised by her outburst. Emma jumped.

"Okay. You didn't have to yell," Emma defended, deciding to sit next to Regina on the bench. "'Now no more crying, go talk with Emma and tell her,' what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Emma!" Yelled Regina. "You said that you didn't hear us!" Regina blushed a little mad at Emma for lying. She looked at Emma and saw her trying to hold in her laughter. Regina sighed and said,

"Go ahead. I know you want to laugh... so laugh!" Regina tried to hold in her pride, but it didn't work. She's waiting for Emma to start laughing. In response, Emma just chuckled and looked at Regina beautifully. _Why in this type of situation you have to be so damn beautiful and pretty!_ Thought Regina, getting redder.

"You look very cute when you get embarrassed," Emma acknowledged. She stared at a blushed face Regina, who's wanting to hide in a turtle shell for the rest of her life.

"I'm not cute," she mumbled.

"Yes, you are cute," Emma assured her. "So what were you and Kathryn talking about that you needed to tell me?" Regina almost jumped. She forgot why they were at the bench.

"Um... no-nothing,"

"Really?" Emma chuckled. She definitely knows what's going on especially with Regina blushing a lot as she moved closer, but she just wants to tease her.

"Yeah, really. It was noth..." Regina tried to finish the sentence, but something or someone was distracting by moving closer to her.

"Huh, okay. I best get going then. I have to go find Henry," Emma said leaning back and about to get up.

"No wait! Please, don't go," Regina, pleaded, grabbing Emma's arm. Emma stopped getting up and chuckled as she sat back onto the bench. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Regina was still holding onto Emma's wrist.

"So... will you tell me what's going on?" Emma asked looking at her. Regina subconsciously began making a smoothing motion on Emma's wrist. It calms her down.

"I..." she paused unsure of what to say. They sat at the bench in silence, looking out of the water. Emma is patiently waiting for Regina to say something. Neither of them were in a rush.

"It's just that I don't know where to start." Regina said breaking the silence.

"How about you start from the beginning?" Emma suggested. She looked over at Regina and saw her looking concerned on whether to do that or not.

"Every since last night," Regina started. "When I left the diner after you said that you were in love with me, I didn't want to believe you. Ever since Tinkerbell showed me my soul mate, I told myself that I finally have a happy ending after Daniel had died. My happy ending is with my soul mate, Robin. With the help of Henry, Kathryn, and Robin after we broke up, they helped me realized that my happy ending was not with Robin, but with you." She paused after she said that and looked up at Emma. She saw her looking back at her. Emma wanted to say something, but she stopped knowing that Regina didn't finish her story. "Ever since you came into this town, you were a challenge that I loved to accept. You didn't give up despite me using every power that I have to get rid of you from this town. However, you didn't stop. You kept on going forward even to cutting a branch from my apple tree! After you saved me from the fire, I knew that you were special, not as the savior, but as Emma. I was mean to you, yet you still had the nerve to save me. After Neverland, we went from enemies to friends. You are one of my best friends that I could count on. We watched movies with our son, Henry and always shared a drink after Henry goes to bed. I enjoy having you over for dinner and you made feel happiness again. Having you with me, I'm Regina, not "The Evil Queen" or the "Mayor". You gets to see the true me and you accept me when no one else would. You see me as someone who wants to change for her son. Their are so many things that I wants to tell you, but I want to say this," Regina gave a happy sigh and said, "I am in love you, Emma Swan. The whole town knows that we like to each other, even before I knew it. It's thanks to Henry, Kathryn, and Robin. They made me opened my eyes and faced reality." Regina stopped talking. She left out a breath which she had been holding without realizing it. After a couple of seconds, she raised her head and looked at Emma.

Emma wasn't looking at Regina. She was looking out at the water, letting Regina's confession sink in. She took her gaze off the water and looked at her love. She smiled so widely that it hurts!

"Finally opened your eyes, huh. Come to your senses?" Emma asked. Regina nodded her head and couldn't stop smiling at Emma.

"Yeah. It's you Emma. You're my happy ending," said Regina. Emma pulled Regina into a hug. They stayed like that for a while. Emma pulled back and gave Regina a kissed. Regina gasped and didn't move. After a while, she looked into Emma's beautiful green eyes and smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly, yet passionately. They broke apart and snuggled up against each other as they looked out at the water.

From a far, Henry and Kathryn smiled. They see Regina and Emma snuggled up together.

"About time," Kathryn whispered to Henry.

"You have no idea," was Henry's only reply. They both continued to watch as Regina and Emma move one step closer to their happy ending.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Do you like or not like it? I hav a couple more chapters left.**

 **I may not be able to update soon, because I have school. I was on break for Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving with family and friends.**

 **See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys!**

 **I am so so so sorry for not keeping my readers updated. I'll be honest with you, I've been having writer's block and haven't felt inspired to continue writing this story. Luckly, over the past couple of days I was able to sit down and think about what I should I write about.**

 **So here it is! Chapter Eight of Operation Swan! I hope you will enjoy it and reviews would be wonderful and meaningful. **

**Once again I am very sorry for not keeping you posted. I feel really bad bec** **ause a few other accounts follows my story when I was on break. Thank you very much for liking my story and wanting to read more about it. :)**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **~Phoenix900~**

 **P.S. I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters or settings.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

In the town of Storybrooke, no one could be happier than Emma and Regina themselves. They have been together for a year and a half now. Despite, them 'fighting', they always made up after an hour or two. At first, there were some people who didn't approve of the Savior and the Mayor getting together, but they finally acknowledge after seeing how each of them cared for each other and will not give up.

Henry couldn't be more proud of himself. Without the help from Ruby, Kathryn, and Robin, his parents wouldn't have gotten together. He remembered the moment as if it was just yesterday. His mom (Regina) and his Ma (Emma) confessing their love to one another, even though Emma confessed hers accidentally. But in the end, everything is where they should be.

On the other side of town, Emma is on her way to the Mayor's office for their schedule lunch. Emma couldn't keep the grin off of her face. It seems like it was just yesterday that she confessed to Regina. Emma sometimes think that she is in a really good dream that she does not want to wake up ever again, but she knows that it's truly happening. She can't imagine her future without Regina and she doesn't plan it to happen at all. Emma smiled as she reached into her leather jacket pocket and felt a small box. It's a ring that she got when she was out of town for a bit. She really loved it and hope that Regina will love it too. (Described the ring) She's hoping to proposed with Henry's approval of course, soon.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Regina asked bringing Emma back to the present. "I have a meeting in about an hour."

"Yes, your majesty," Emma replied smiling giving a bow to Regina whose head was out at her office door. "Brought you lunch. Thought we should have lunch." Emma put the Granny's Diner bag on Regina's desk. She took out two root beer, a kale salad, a large plate of fries, and a grilled cheese.

"You really need to eat greens, Miss Swan," Regina stated as she opened her kale salad and started to eat.

"Oh come on. I'm already healthy. I'm getting my workout from chasing Pongo. Man! He runs very fast!" Emma explained. "And you really want to have some fries. That's why I got a large." Regina claims that she does not eat fries and unhealthy foods, but Emma knows that she sometimes sneaks some fries off of her plate. Emma and Regina talks about their day and their future. Neither of them mentioned about them. They talked about Henry and can't believe that he's growing up. Before lunch was over, Emma asked,

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" Today was Wednesday.

"Nothing important, watching a movie with Henry and you if you want to join," Regina explained. "Why?"

"Um... Because I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" Emma asked nervously. "I know that we been together for about a year and half, I just want to ask. For old times sake." Regina gave her girlfriend a questioning look.

"Sure..." Regina said slowly, not knowing where the conversation is going. "I mean, I would love to." Emma grinned at the reply. She got up and gave Regina a light kiss.

"Great!" Emma shouted excitedly. "I'll text you the info. Have to go. Love you. See you later!" Emma gave one more kiss and left the room. Regina sat in her seat completely lost on what just happened. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Emma said from out the door before officially leaving once again before Regina say anything. Her face was red from Emma's comment.

 _Thursday_

"Henry!" Emma yelled out to her apartment. Yes, she finally got her own apartment. It's just her. Henry stays over on the weekends, but visits Ma afterschool.

"Why are you yelling, Ma?" Henry replied back from the living room, where he is playing his video game.

"I need you help," Emma said entering the living room. Henry gave her a look to tell her to continue. "I'm taking Regina out on a date. Yes, I know we had dates before, but this one has to be special." As soon as Henry heard special, he knew that his ma is planning something. He paused the game and looked at Emma with a serious face.

"Why does this one have to be special?" Henry asked, despite knowing the answer. Emma gave a sigh and suddenly was very nervous on facing her and Regina's son.

"I want to propose to her," Emma said. She looked at Henry and saw him grinning.

"Awesome! When are you going to propose to her?" He asked.

"We have a date on Friday night," Emma explained. "I don't know what to do! Help me please?" Henry looked at her biological mother and thinking of whether he should help or not.

"Hmmm..." Henry started, "Okay, finee, just because you're giving me desperate." Emma gave her son widest smile, which she only reserved it for Regina and Henry. "However, you better not mess up!"

"I won't I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Regina you guys are my family," said Emma.

"Do you have any ideas?" Henry asked.

"I was thinking of proposing to her at the dock," Emma said. "Since that's where my happy ending started."

Henry smiled and knew that his mom made the good choice. He want his family as much as Emma does. He said,

"I think that's a really good idea. Can I make another suggestion?" Emma nodded her head. "Before you propose... have dinner, take a stroll through the the troll bridge to get to the the stables, and go on a horse ride. Take a ride to the dock where you can propose. Think that's good?" Emma couldn't agree more. She's waiting "patiently" for Regina and her date.

"Have I told you that I love that you're my son?"

"You've might've mentioned a couple of time," Henry said sheepishly.

"Come here," Emma said holding her arms out and gave ab big hug to Henry. "I love you, Henry."

"Love you too, mom," Henry replied.

Now the planning for the date began.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't be mad at me with how the ending went. I had to do a least one cliffhanger because other accounts did it to me so many times! I'm getting my revenge. They know who they are. :)**

 **I'd love to hear any comments about this story.**

 **I have one more chapter to and I think you can figure what is it going to be about, you guys are smart. :)**

 **Oh! I may not post it til next- not this- weekend. I'm going to be out of town and am going to be super busy. Visiting my family! Can't wait! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! You're in luck! I finished another chapter within a week! I'm so proud of myself! :) I hope you guys I'll enjoy it and let me know of what you think!**

 **~Phoenix900~**

 **P.S. I do not own the Once Upon A Time character!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Hey! Date tomorrow night say at like about 6?_ Regina saw her text message from Emma and smiled. She can't believe that now, she's getting her happy ending.

 _Sounds like plan. What are we going to do, my love? 3_

 _It's a surprise, but wear something outdoorsy and casual. :)_

 _Can't wait! See you then! Don't be late! Love you XOXOXO!_

 _Love you to the moon and back!_ Regina chuckled. Of course, Emma would say that. Regina say "I love you to the moon and back to Henry" How can she not? Henry is her little prince.

 _Friday Evening_

It's Friday evening, Regina is getting ready for her adventure with Emma tonight. She can't wait for it. She decided to wear her white scarf, her favorite black fall coat, black leggings, and her favorite pairs of black knee high boots. It's five minutes to 6. she starting to get nervous every. Henry can see that.

"Mom," Henry started. "Relaxed. It s just a date. You've been on them before. What is there to be nervous about?" Henry's trying his hardest to keep a straight face because his adopted mom does not know what's going to happen tonight.

"I don't know dear. I just have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night," said Regina smiling. Something tells her that tonight, something good is going to happen.

Right at 6 o'clock, the doorbell ring,. Regina jumped and looked at Henry.

"I believe your love is here, mom," Henry pointed at the door. "Best not keep her waiting. She did get here on time like you asked." Regina gave him a nod and went to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. However, her breath came right back out. She looked at Emma, who was wearing her signature red leather jacket, light blue skins jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Regina also saw her hands were filled with blood red roses. They were her favorite.

"Wow, Regina you look amazing. Like you always do." Emma looked at the stunning Regina, even though she was in her casual wear.

"I could say the same thing to you, Emma," Regina replied getting over her shock. They both heard a groan in the background, both realizing that Henry was there.

"Can you please flirt when I'm not here?" Henry groaned at his moms. He love them, but he doesn't need to hear this.

"Since, I'm in a good mood. I'll flirt late," Emma smiled at Henry. "Oh! These are for you, your majesty." Emma gave the roses to Regina and gave a bow. "Your majesty."

"Emma, you didn't;t have to. These look lovely. They're my favorite," Regina said, taking the roses and smelled them. They smell very fresh. "Just let me put this in a vase and then we can get going." Regina left to go find a vase to put the lovely roses in.

"Well, you nervous?" Henry asked his biological mother.

"Aww, kid, you have to bring it up? I was nervous, but now I'm twice as nervous," Emma groaned at her son. Henry smiled at his ma.

"Sorry, I had to ask," replied Henry. "Like I told mom, relax. She told me that she has a good feeling about tonight." Emma smiled at Henry's information. Good! I hope she says yes, Emma thought to herself. They waited for the Regina talking about life and the evening plan.

Regina came back out of the kitchen. She and Emma went on their date. Before she left, she reminded Henry to not invite friends over and finish his homework.

Emma and Regina walked to Granny's diner. They had there usual dinner, yes Regina did steal some fries from Emma without Emma "looking". They discussed their future with Henry. Emma occasionally bringing up a joke, which Regina laughed and said,

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Emma responded at the usual conversation.

"You're my idiot," Regina couldn't help, but smile and laughed at her happily.

After dinner, they took a stroll along the troll bridge, until they got to the stables.

"Oh Emma. You really do have surprises don't you," Regina said lovely to Emma.

"Only for you," she responded. Glad that she made the right choice. Regina gave a true laugh, that Emma love to hear. It's music to her ears.

"Hey Tom," Ema greeted Tom, the stables caretaker. He was in his old age. In the Enchanted Forest, he was one o the workers at the Mill's Estate. Regina and Tom already spoke to each other and catches up on each other. Tom always took care of Rocinante and Regina was always nice to him too.

"Ah! Emma, how are you, my dear?" Tom greeted back. He saw Regina behind Emma. "And how are you, your majesty?"

"Please call me Regina, Tom. I'm good. And you?" Regina asked.

"I'm splendid, Regina. What can I do for you lovely ladies.?"

"Two horses please. Going for a ride tonight. It's a beautiful night," Emma answered.

"Of course! Indeed it's a beautiful night," Tom responded. "Follow me please." Tom lead Emma and Regina into the stables. They first went to the stall where a beautiful white purebred horse was in. Emma waked up to the horse and was greeted by allowing her to pat the horse's nose.

"Hi beautiful," Emma greeted the horse. The horse neighed back. "What's your name?"

"Her name is Winter," answered Tom, who heard her. "Would you like to ride her tonight?" Emma gave a nod to Tom, still paying attention to Winter. Emma looked up and saw Regina was not with her.

"Regina?" Asked Emma. She look around the stables and couldn't find her.

"She's right there, Emma," Tom answered pointing at the stables that was a couple stalls down. Emma got out of her stalls and went to Regina. When she got there, she saw Regina hugging a brown and white horse very tightly, tears were flowing down her face. "Regina?" Regina didn't respond.

Regina was in her own world. She thought that she lost her precious horse when her curse was casted. She never thought she would see Rocinante again. Emma looked troubled. She wants to call Regina again, but she dint want to other her. She never seen her like this before. Who is the horse? Emma wondered.

"That's Rocinante," Tom said as if he read her mind. "He was Regina's horse back in the Enchanted Forest. He was her escape from Cora. Henry, Regina father wanted Regina to have a happy life so he gave her Rocinante. They've been together prior to the curse. Of course, Cora did not approve of Regina riding horses. She wanted Regina to learn female etiquettes and think about marriages. Regina fell in love with Daniel and they planned on running away, but Cora found out and Daniel was killed. Regina has never been the same since then, until you came and saved her, Emma. Thank you for saving her. She has never been happier since then. Please take care of her and love her," Tom requested looking at Emma.

"I love her and I promise I will take care of her. She and Henry are my happy ending. Everyone deserve a happy ending even when they think they shouldn't have one with what they done in the past. Regina's different. She changed. Not the "Evil Queen" anymore. She's just Regina now. A mother, mayor of the town, and hopefully my wife," Emma explained. Tom's eyes widened.

"When are you going to ask?" Tom asked.

"Tonight at the dock. That's where everything started," replied Emma. She looked at tom and saw him giving her a please smile.

"Thank you, Emma," whispered Tom. "You better get going then. I hope everything goes well tonight." Emma gave a smile at Tom and knew that Tom cared for Regina very much.

"Thank you, Tom," Emma said to Tom who was taking care of other horses. Tom gave her a wave. Emma looked back at Regina. She saw her running her hand through Rocinante's mane.

"He was my escape," Regina started. "Ever since I could remember, I was under my mother's control. When I was able to walk, my mother began teaching me on etiquettes, which she believed was mandatory to all royal female. I couldn't stand it, but I was a little girl and I couldn't do anything. My father saved me. He gave me Rocinante to forget about my mother when I'm riding him. Daniel was also my escape. He was the stables boy when I was 16 years old. I fell in love and we planned to run away, but mysteriously Daniel died a couple of days later. I didn't find out till my wedding to the king. That's when I knew that I had to do something. I wanted my mother to be gone. When I did that, I went dark. I was good. I did bad things to the people of the Enchanted Forest. I knew that I couldn't be good again. I didn't believe I could be good again, until I met you. You helped me realize that I can be good again. Thank you Emma. You saved me so many times." Regina looked at Emma lovely. She doesn't what she would do if Emma wasn't part of her life.

"I was planning on doing this after we went for riding, but something tells me that I should do this now," Emma said slowly. Regina looked at Emma looking confused. What Emma did next, brought Regina to tears and she covered her mouth. Emma was on her one knee and holding out an engagement ring.

"Regina. I'll admit that when I first met you, you were a badass. You were a badass in a good way. I knew from the moment I met you, that you were something special. You took care of Henry for the first 10 years of his life and I can never thank you enough for taking care of him, being there for him, and last but not least, love him like if he was your biological son. Then we fought on who got custody of him, but later we became co-parents. I fell in love with you from the moment I laid my green eyes onto your beautiful caramel brown eyes. You say that I saved you, but it's the other way around. You SAVED me, Regina. You saved me. You and Henry became the small light that light up the darkness. You made me believe that there is a thing as a family and that I'm alone any longer. You and Henry are my happy ending. So Regina, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Emma asked looking at Regina with so much love that it could burst if it could. Regina had tears brawling out of her eyes. She was chocked up that all she could do was to nod her head.

"Ye- yes!" Regina whispered. She ran to Emma's arm and hugged her tightly never letting her go. "A million times yes!"

Emma wrapped her arms around her and spun her around. She was the happiest woman alive. The love of her life said yes and together, they were one step closer to a happy family. Emma and Regina looked at each other lovely. Neither of them know who started to kiss who, but they were happy at last.

"I was planning on asking you to marry me at the dock, since that's where the happy ending started, but after you told me about Rocinante, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer. I am the happiest woman alive!" Emma shouted into the air with joy. All Regina could do was laugh along and couldn't agree more. "Now what do you say, want to go for a ride in the moonlight?" Regina looked at Emma and all she got was a smile before saddling up Rocinante to go on the best ride of her life, leaving Emma smiling after her. It took Emma a couple of seconds and she took off too. Life couldn't have gotten better.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think?**

 **Good news, I have one more chapter left after this. I'm going to work on it tomorrow on the driv back home. I have some ideas.**

 **Question: Should I write more fanfiction? I'd like to hear your response!**

 **Reviews is much appriatied and I'm looking forward to hear what you think.**

 **~Phoenix900~**

 **P.S. If you have any questions about me or the story, feel free to ask. I'll try to answer as best as I can.**

 **:)**

 **Happy Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10- Epilogue

**Hi guys! This is the final chapter of Operation Swan. I finally completed it! I was going to wait couple of days, but the ideas couldn't get out of my head, so I had to write and then decided to update it. I know it's late, but I had to do it. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter.**

 **~Phoenix900~**

 **P.S. I do not own the Ocnce Upon A Time characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Epilogue**

It was 6 month later of where two people were waiting for. It was the day where two people are getting married and spending their life together. Of course, Henry is excited to, but it's not his time to shine. Today, it's all about his mom and ma. He reflect back to when his moms got home...

 _"Well? How did it go?" Henry asked, mainly at Emma. His ma smiled and that's all the confirmation he needs. "Yes!" Henry threw his fist in the area. Regina looked at Henry and realized something._

 _"You knew, didn't you?" Regina asked._

 _"Of course, I knew. Earlier in the week, Emma asked my help for the proposal, but in the end it's all her work. I didn't even need to do anything. She is right this time," said Henry, smirking at Emma's "Hey!" Regina looked at his soon-to-be wife and her son. She smiled and thought to herself, 'Thank you to whomever is listening. I couldn't ask for anything more. This is all I want. A happy life with Emma and Henry.' Henry listened to his moms on how the proposal and was surprised at when Emma proposed, than they had originally planned. He was happy that Emma proposed at where she did._

The day was a big affair. Of course, everyone wanted to see the queen and the savior get married. They each deserve each other and more. They decided to get married by the stables, where Emma proposed. It's 10 o'clock and the weather couldn't have been better. It seems that the whole world was waiting for this day. Clear blue sky and the grass is green. Such a beautiful weather. They decided to keep everything traditional where the bride and the bride to not see each other the day before the wedding. Henry was holding onto each of his moms' rings. The rings are a simple gold band with an inscription of _My Happy Ending 5/7_. Emma wore a white white tuxedo and Regina was in a lovely white wedding gown that showed her body curves. They each exchanged their own vows. Then in the end, the wedding officiant says, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." The officiant paused as Regina and Emma kissed. "Please rise and welcome Mrs. And Mrs. Swan-Mills."

The reception was a success. Henry decided to give a speech to his moms.

"Hello everyone. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Henry MIlls. Now Henry Swan-MIlls. I am the son of Regina and Emma. I've know mom for my entire life and ma since I was 11 years old, when I dragged her from Boston to Storybrooke, Maine to be with me. At first sight, I knew that Regina and Emma loved each other. Of course, they didn't know it at the time. So, thanks to me for planning Operation Swan, mom and ma would be walking around and not admitting their feelings," Henry paused as the crowd gave a laugh. "Now, mom and ma, I love you guys very much. I am happy that we get to be a family together and hope to enjoy our future as a family. I found this quote from online and I love it. The quote is _Life isn't how many breaths you take, but it's the moments that take your breath away_. (A quote from Will Smith) So mom and ma, make you're you remember those moments because they are special. So would everyone please raise their glass to mom and ma and their future."

After Henry gave his speech, both of his moms were in happy tears. Life couldn't have gotten been than this.

It all started with **_Operation Swan._**

* * *

 ** _Well? Is the final chapter that you guys are looking for? Let me know! :)_**

 ** _It has been a pleasure t write this fanfic. Now I have an important question to ask..._**

 ** _Should I write another fanfiction? Review or PM me and I'm looking forward to your answers._**

 ** _Feel free to ask question and I'll try my hardest to answer worth ehanswer that you want. :)_**


End file.
